


Piece of Cake

by Kanemi



Series: A Demon Walks Into a Bar [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amateur singer jaehwan, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Incubus Ravi, M/M, Sleeping Together, Succubi & Incubi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanemi/pseuds/Kanemi
Summary: Jaehwan gets exciting news, and everyone wants to celebrate.





	Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I got a 100% on my Maths pre-final GUYSSSSSS

Jaehwan's leg thumped happily against the floor of the bus, a smile tugging at his lips. His small, cheap headphones blasted "Lionheart", reflecting his fantastic mood despite the gloomy weather.

It had been raining all day, the skies hidden by black clouds that didn't stop pouring for a second. Jaehwan's work clothes were soaked despite his umbrella, shirt and apron drenched. He was shivering a bit, the cold winds piercing his skin.

Despite the murky weather, the Jaehwan felt warm and in high spirits. He didn't tell anyone what was he so ecstatic about, but he had already texted Hongbin and Sanghyuk, telling them he has good news.

_HEy HEY GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED I GOT NEWSSSS FOR YALLLL_

He cancelled his evening shift at the library, one of his coworkers volunteering to fill in for him for some extra cash, and headed home at just 4 pm. After a short consideration, he decided to text Ravi.

_Be at mine's by 4:30!! I have gooood news!!!!_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 

Ravi's reply came less than 2 minutes later.

 **Demon Boi (=゜ω゜) :** _Sure. Should I bring champagne?_

_No need to you dickhead, just get there_

The notification he had for the group chat he had with his best friends chirped moments later.

_HEy HEY GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED I GOT NEWSSSS FOR YALLLL_

**Hyuk╰(◡‿◡✿╰):** _YAAAA what is it???_

_I'm not telling!! Let's go out today and I'll tell you_

**Hongbinieeee(◕‿◕✿):** _Jaehwan you ass_

 **Hongbinieeee(◕‿◕✿):** _8 pm @ Starlight?_

 **Hyuk╰(◡‿◡✿╰):** _Yes yes good_

_Gr8ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ_

The bus pulled up to Jaehwan's station, and he opened his umbrella as he stepped out to the wet concrete. He ran all the way to his building, only a block away, but he still dripped water when he entered the lobby.

He took the creaky elevator to the 5th floor, opening the door with his shaking hands holding the keys. The air in the apartment was surprisingly warm, considering the fact that Jaehwan never turned on the heating because of the extra cost, but Ravi's head poking into the corridor explained the matter. 

"Ravi, you little shit," Jaehwan threw his apron to its usual place on the arm of the sofa. "I don't have money for heating."

"Give me a rest. I'll pay for it, if you want, but I wasn't going to sit here and wait when the temperature is below 15°."

Jaehwan huffed, kicking his soaked sneakers off. "Whatever. You could just put another sweater on or something."

Ravi rolled his eyes so forcefully, the human thought for a moment they would burst through his skull and fly away. "Sure, you overgrown baby. Anyway, I brought food since I knew you'd be a bitch when you return."

"Ooh, what did you get?" Jaehwan's eyes brightened up instantly, hopping towards the demon to encircle him with his arms. Ravi looked soft and adorable like this, bundled inside a baby-blue sweater and gray sweatpants, a small frown adorning his refined face.

"Pizza and garlic bread. But seeing as you're being a little bitch, I'm not giving you any garlic bread."

" _Hey!_ "

Ravi didn't answer, removing the hands off him to walk back into the kitchen. Jaehwan followed him with a scowl, settling into one of the chairs.

The demon set a box of pizza in front of him, 2 slices missing but nonetheless appetizing. Jaehwan munched on the slices, stuffing big bites into his mouth before chewing hastily. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he first started eating, after working without breaks almost the whole day.

The pizza was gone in less than 10 minutes. The human pushed the empty box away from him, glancing at the demon who gave him a judging look while nibbling on his garlic bread.

"What are the news?" Ravi asked before the latter had a chance to say anything. "You seemed pretty excited."

"Guess."

"I'm not going-"

"No, you have to guess!"

Ravi looked like he was about to facepalm himself to death. "Fine. Did you.. Get a promotion?"

"Nope."

"You finally got yourself a date?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Did you get someone pregnant?"

"No! Ravi, what the fuck."

Ravi shrugged. "You told me to guess."

Jaehwan rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. "I meant it seriously!"

"Well, I don't know!"

"I got an audition!"

Ravi stilled. "You.. What?"

"An audition!" Jaehwan hopped in the air. "A scouting agent talked to me when I had a break, and he asked me if I ever did modeling, and I said that I sing, and he said he can get me an audition to some company called Jellyfish Entertainment, and its in 2 weeks!"

"A..An audition?" The comprehension slowly settled into his face with a wide smile. "Oh my god, Jaehwan, really?"

"Yes! I couldn't believe it!"

"That's amazing! Oh my-"

"I know, I thought he was joking-"

"This is so great!"

Jaehwan felt himself being enveloped in the demon's strong arms, his quick heartbeats matching the ones that beat against him. The buzz from before returned, with full force, making him want to jump up and down until he's passed out.

His dreams for the future were undecided for years, blending into one crestfallen mess around his teen years. The mess became anxiety when he finished high school, the only prominent thought in his head being the fame, the glory that comes with being an idol.

His parents didn't approve of him deciding to blindly follow this dream, taking up part-time jobs until he finally gets his opportunity. It took some time, but now, being 20 and a half years old, he could finally take the first step in that direction.

Ravi let go of him after a long moment, his eyes sparkling like a kid's on Christmas. He looked as ecstatic as Jaehwan himself, and suddenly the human had hope, faith. Someone was looking at him with trust, like he really had a chance.

"You know, it's just the beginning," the demon said suddenly. "Even if you pass the audition... There will be a long way to go."

"I know."

"I'm proud of you."

Jaehwan looked up at him, watching the latter's face go soft.

"I really am proud of you. Half a year ago, I decided to approach you when I heard you sing, and I thought- really- that you're too good for this place. And now... Now you can prove that, and not just to me, because I know you'll make it."

Jaehwan burrowed his face into the crook of Ravi's neck feeling like a bomb full of affection and warmth. His face felt hot and his heart waa beating- _he believed in him! Ravi believed in him!_

The demon's hands moved to rub his shoulders leisurely. His figure was comforting and safe, being just a tiny bit taller than Jaehwan, with his warm skin and slow heartbeats. 

Jaehwan decided he liked it. He felt protected, the way he felt when Hongbin or Sanghyuk hugged him whenever his spirits were down. He wrapped his hand around the demon, inhaling the musky, comforting scent.

"I'm going out tonight," Jaehwan breathed out faintly, "With my friends. Want to come with me?"

"Who are you going to introduce me as?" Ravi's voice was low and sleeepy. "Because, I mean, I'm a fuckbuddy at best."

"You're my fuck- _friend_ ," Jaehwan corrected. "Come on! Have a drink, enjoy life."

"I enjoy life when I fuck you. How about some celebratory dick?"

"Nope. I don't want to limp when I meet my friends; they already tease me about it enough, asking what's up with my boyfriend."

"Ooh, status raise," Ravi purred, arms still around the human. "It's understandable, to be honest. You fuck with me for 6 months and you expect your friends not to tease you?"

"So you'll come with me tonight?"

"Well, I can definitely _come_ with you-"

Jaehwan pushed him away with an annoyed huff. "Jesus, ew, shut up. What's got you so damn horny lately?"

Ravi shrugged. "Must be that time of the year."

" _That time of the year?_ "

"Winter is close. Christmas is in a few weeks. It's always like that, for me at least. Succubi usually get it before the summer."

" _It?_ "

"That weird hormonal shift that makes us extra hungry for a while. But hey, now I have you, which means-"

"I'm not going to feed you twice a day, you hungry dick," Jaehwan chuckled. "You're going to have to live with 3 feedings a week, max."

"But-"

"No buts. I fed you 2 days ago, there's no way you're already hungry!"

Jaehwan turned away to stroll towards his bedroom with a small grin tugging at his lips. "I'm going to take a nap. Be here by 7:45."

" _Jaehwannie_ ," Ravi hurried after him to hug him from behind. "Come on, I'll suck you off."

"Get off me, you horny bastard," the human groaned, ducking out of the arms around him to enter the bedroom and jump on his bed, face first. "I have to nap after all this pizza."

He turned around to look at Ravi, who was standing there with a pout. "These eyes won't work on me."

"I always give you what you want when you do this face!"

"Yeah, it works for me because I'm cute."

Jaehwan moved to kick his trousers off him, cringing internally at the damp fabric. He burrowed into the sheets as soon as his shirt was off. The soft material enveloped him with warmness, and he tucked the blanket around him snugly.

Ravi jumped on the bed a moment later, looking sulky. He held the sheets up to snuggle into the human's side, with his body curled up despite the warm layers on him, head tucked into the latter's side.

Jaehwan didn't say anything, pretending to be annoyed, but his insides were warming up for a different reason. 3 months ago he and the demon had a fight that affected both of them for the worse, but the outcome was surprisingly good. In the months that followed, their relationship changed for the better.

Ravi didn't leave right after they were done, instead staying to help him get cleaned. He cuddled him, and even agreed to stay the night a few times. Jaehwan was happy, content. Sleeping alone was getting tiring, and the nights when he had arms enveloping him were his favorite kind of nights.

It wasn't like having a lover, nowhere near as fulfilling, but he loved having someone to wake up to, even if that someone was a cranky demon that constantly wanted sex.

Ravi was a bit like a pet, Jaehwan noticed. The demon needed to be fed regularly, and frequently begged for extra snacks. He actually liked cuddling, that was evident after they resolved the whole intimacy issue; his arms always found a way to envelope around the human, face tucked into any expanse of bare skin. 

Ravi generally refrained from touching when they weren't having sex or cuddling in the post-haze, his kisses especially saved for the sex. Although Jaehwan liked kisses, and he knew the latter did too, they both silently agreed that was too intimate to do all the time.

Jaehwan liked the relationship that they had now, after 6 months of improvement and communication. The sex was bloody great, so were the cuddles, and so were the moments when they just sat together- eating, talking, listening. 

Jaehwan moved his left hand to rest on Ravi's neck, taking advantage of the comfortable silence to let him know they're fine. The demon didn't respond, his heavy breaths signifying his slumber. It didn't take Jaehwan much more to fall asleep as well, eyes closing at the comforting closeness.

He didn't dream while he slept, being awoken before the REM stage by a loud noise. Jaehwan springed into a sitting position, swaying his head towards his ringing cellphone on the nightstand.

"Hello?" He asked groggily, answering without looking at the caller ID, rubbing his eyes.

"I swear to god, don't tell me you just woke up. Jaehwan, you dick!" Hongbin sounded dangerously murderous.

"Oh shit, sorry," Jaehwan removed the phone from his ear for a moment to look at the time. 8:20.

"I fell asleep and forgot to put an alarm," he sighed. "Are you still at Starlight?"

"No, we're just heading to your place. That's why I'm calling," Hongbin ranted. "We'll be there in 15 minutes. Don't fall asleep again before we get there."

Hongbin hung up, leaving Jaehwan to wallow in his restlessnes. The room was evidently darker than before, but the skies outside the window weren't covered with storm clouds anymore. Glancing down, he was met with Ravi's sleepy gaze.

"Let me guess, were late?" He asked, snickering at the human's annoyed face. "Do you need help with this?" He pointed a finger towards the human's lower body.

Jaehwan looked down to find a slight tent under the blanket, right where his crotch was located at the moment. Not-so-morning morning wood. He groaned. "Fine. But make it quick."

Ravi wasted no time throwing the sheets to the other side of the bed, pulling Jaehwan's underwear and tucking it behind his balls, just enough to let his cock spring into the air.

His eager mouth engulfed the head immediately, sucking strongly as Jaehwan threw his head back with a sigh. The tongue digged against his slit, moving to give the underside of his head small licks that made him hum in satisfaction. 

Ravi didn't linger there for long, giving the human a pointed look before sinking his head down, gradually. He started bobbing his head the moment his nose brushed the hairs at the base, letting the length graze his throat. 

Jaehwan was jealous of the demon's ability to casually deepthroat, seeing as his own gag reflex panicked when he was barely halfway down a dick whenever he tried sucking someone off. He tried to resist the urge to just push forwards, make the brat choke on his cock and feel his throat constrict around him. He loved the heat grazing the base of his cock.

Ravi bobbed his head a few inches every time, swirling his tongue as much as he could, breathing hard through his nostrils. 

Jaehwan leaned on his right hand for support, while his left hand burrowed in the demon's black locks as encouragement. Ravi hummed contently at the touch, stopping his movements and looking up at the human through his lashes.

It took Jaehwan a few seconds to understand the invitation in the stillness, but he let a little smile out when he did. He tightened his hold on the latter's hair, pulling Ravi down all the way to the base of his cock. He pulled him back to the tip to let him take a breath before pushing his head down again.

Jaehwan's movements got rough quickly, pulling the latter down rhythmically to push his cock down his throat with vigor. Ravi was choking a bit, releasing whimpers at the feeling of having his mouth and throat full, but kept moving his tongue nonetheless. Be was eager to please, Jaehwan noted.

The human was getting close, groaning quietly as he pushed the latter's head down again and again. Sure, he loved being pushed down and fucked hard, but sometimes he had the urge to do the same to someone else. Right now he was savoring the feeling of dominance, his ego getting an extra boost- he wasn't controlling just someone, but a sex demon that fed on dominance himself.

"I'm going to come," he groaned a minute later, lessening his hold on Ravi's hair. "I'd let you just jerk me off, but I don't want to stain the sheets."

Ravi hummed in annoyance when the hand kept his head from pulling away, choosing to just settle back a bit and suck on the head; one hand stroking the hard member and the other holding the latter's hip for balance.

Jaehwan came with a pleasured sigh, pushing forwards just a bit to come inside Ravi's mouth. He groaned in satisfaction, his release pumping into the wet heat around his cock. A single drop of white come trickled out of the edge of Ravi's strained mouth. The latter looked immensely annoyed but didn't pull away, gulping a few times before finally pulling off the head with a wet pop.

"Aw, you swallowed? Good boy," Jaehwan cooed mockingly, rubbing the demon's hair once more before leaning back on the headboard.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to bleach my mouth now," Ravi wiped his lips with evident irritation."I hope you trip and break your dick."

"Well aren't you just _cute._ "

Ravi groaned before getting up and shuffling to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Jaehwan didn't bother getting washed- Ravi left his cock notably clean, so he simply changed his underwear and went on to get dressed. He finished putting a pair of old sweatpants on, but the doorbell rang when he was only halfway done with his T-shirt.

He finished lacing his left hand through the sleeve on the way to the door, opening it to reveal a jumpy Sanghyuk with a scowling Hongbin behind him. The pair let themselves in without asking, Sanghyuk throwing himself on the sofa, head first. 

"You," Hongbin pointed to Jaehwan as he kicked his shoes off, "are a little shit. And you," he pointed to Sanghyuk, "are an ass."

"I'm sorry Hongbinnie, I fell asleep and didn't set an alarm. But what did Hyuk do?"

Sanghyuk said something, but the couch muffled his words into an incomprehensible blubber.

"He met someone," Hongbin explained with evident annoyance. "He started talking to some guy while we waited for you and left me all alone. And the whole way here he's been talking non-stop about how hot the guy is, and how pretty his blue eyes are."

"He asked for my phone number," Sanghyuk turned his head to be heard normally from his place on the sofa. "And he said he'll call me soon."

"Anyway, the only reason I'd be here on a Tuesday night is because of whatever news you won't share with us in the group chat," Hongbin strolled over to sit on the arm of the sofa, moving Hyuk's legs away.

"Oh, right," Jaehwan almost forgot about the whole deal. "I got an audition!"

As expected, his friends congratulated him with excitement. Snaghyuk even bothered getting up from the sofa to hug him. Jaehwan got several pats on the back, then answered their questions about it. _Yes, it's in exactly 2 weeks. Yes, I have to prepare something to show them. No, Hyuk, I will not perform striptease to make the judges like me._

Just as Hongbin went to the kitchen to find something to drink, Ravi returned from the toilet. His sweater disappeared, and now he was wearing one of his simple white shirts that, in Jaehwan's opinion, looked marvelous against his tanned skin.

"Hey," he threw in Sanghyuk's direction when he saw the confused look in the latter's eyes.

"Oh, Hyuk, that's Ravi," Jaehwan stiffly motioned towards the demon.

"Well, that explains why there's a random man in your house," Sanghyuk nodded slowly. "I'm Sanghyuk."

Ravi returned him a nod. "Nice to meet you. You're his best friend, right?"

"We are," Hongbin returned from the kitchen with a half-full bottle of cheap beer cradled in his arms. "And you're the guy that fucks my best friend. Thanks god for that, he gets cranky when he doesn't get dick."

Ravi snorted. "Oh, he's always cranky. It's just that without dick he becomes a cranky bitch."

"Those are true words if I ever heard any," Sanghyuk agreed with a chuckle. "He can be such a pain sometimes."

"I am... Right here," Jaehwan reminded them.

"I call you an ass to your face anyway, so that's irrelevant," Ravi shrugged.

"Well, we do too, and I'm not surprised he does the same," Hongbin reached over with one hand to pat Ravi's back. "Come on, man, we have Jaehwan's alcohol to finish."

Jaehwan watched with peculiarity as his 3 friends settled together on the couch, turning his TV on and drinking his alcohol straight out of the bottle. They started laughing at something Hongbin said, Ravi adding something that made Sanghyuk chuckle. 

He heard his friends at starting to share his embarrassing stories, making Ravi laugh wildly, looking at Jaehwan pointedly to make sure he knew they were talking about him.

The sight was so strange- his friends, from 2 completely different worlds, lounging around together, getting friendly even without Jaehwan to bridge between them. It was weird, unfamiliar, new- but Jaehwan decided he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is getting... Slightly kinkier with every chapter...... But hey at least there's fluff ay??
> 
> Also FUN FACT I have 2 tabs of food idioms open on my phone to find names for these fics lol


End file.
